


Doll House

by Pandora_Homeros, SceneCipriano



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, All the sides are brothers, Attempted Murder, Autistic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Bipolar Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bipolar Deceit | Janus Sanders, Cheating, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Consensual Sex, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has ADHD, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Heterochromia, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has Vitiligo, Deceit | Janus Sanders has OCD, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Mess, Drinking, Drug Use, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Multi, Murder, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Theft, Thomas is an asshole, Trans Male Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unsympathetic Nico Flores, Unsympathetic Thomas Sanders, based off Shameless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Homeros/pseuds/Pandora_Homeros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneCipriano/pseuds/SceneCipriano
Summary: This is the story of a family of 6 kids and their drunk and selfish father, Thomas. The eldest son Patton has to raise the rest of the family on his own. They need to steal food and steal money to live while their father takes everything and offers nothing after dropping an infant child with no name on Patton's lap. Meet the fabulously dysfunctional Sanders family.Based on the TV show Shameless, this is a Shameless AU. It's not 100% but characters, scenes, and plotlines are based around what happens in the show. You do not need to watch it to understand though.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani, Creativity | Roman Sanders/Thomas Sanders Shorts Anxiety Character | Andy, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Thomas Sanders Shorts Teacher Character | Teal Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders Shorts Dad Character | Dayd Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Thomas Sanders Shorts Prince Character | Pryce Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/October | Toby Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Other(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	1. Shameless

Patton groaned as he walked through the house, running his hand through his knotted blonde hair that stuck up in random directions. He didn’t know who was at their door at three in the morning but once he found out he was going to give them a piece of his mind, especially when they rang the doorbell again. 

“Hold on, Jesus fuck…” Patton mumbled as he undid all the locks, he hoped all this ruckus didn’t wake the others they had school in a couple of hours and Patton couldn’t afford to let them stay home again. 

He opened the door and blinked, standing on the stoop was his father, well Patton couldn’t really call him that; Thomas Sanders wouldn’t know what a good father was like if it looked him in the eye. 

“Wha-?” Patton is cut off by a small mewling sound, he looked down and furrowed his brows. 

In Thomas’ arms was a baby, the poor thing so small and fragile in the older man’s arms, only wearing a thin short-sleeved onesie and Patton couldn’t help the intense need to snatch the baby away. 

“Why the fuck do you have a baby, and why isn’t it bundled up in some blankets? It’s twenty degrees out there for fucks sake!” 

Patton is startled when Thomas shoved the baby into his arms, he scrambled to hold him tight when he began to cry loudly. 

“This is your baby brother, don’t fucking ask me about him all I know is that some whore friend of your mothers gave the hospital my name and number after she left him to die in the cold. They didn’t get a hold of me until now, said something about him being preemie but he was good to come home. Take care of it.” 

Patton watched as Thomas turned away, holding the baby closer as he stepped out of the house, bare feet touching the freezing deck.

“Wait! What’s his name? Why didn’t you tell me you got her pregnant again?” 

“He doesn’t have one! And I didn’t pay attention, now leave me alone about it.” Thomas called over his shoulder, not bothering to look back at his sons when he walked away in the cool March night. 

A part of Patton wanted to chase after him, wanted to drag Thomas’ ass back here, and make him take care of this child, but the baby's crying made him decide against it. 

Patton sighed and walked back inside, holding the baby close to his chest and shut the door back, putting the locks back into place with one hand. 

He looked down at the baby when he made a small cry, gently jostling him as a way to calm him. Patton shushed him and gently stroked the baby’s hand with his index finger, chuckling when the baby latched his tiny hand onto Patton’s finger, holding onto it in a tight grip considering just how small he was. To his surprise the baby calmed down, large tears shining in his big eyes as he stared up at Patton. Then the baby smiled up at him, little gums on display as he held onto Patton’s finger tighter. At that moment Patton knew he was attached and he was going to keep this little one safe even if it was the last thing he did.  
___

“What the fuck is that thing?” A voice startled Patton awake, eyes shooting open to see Remus standing over him while he laid on the couch with the sleeping baby resting on his chest, his finger still firmly trapped in the baby’s grip. 

“A-Ah um… Thomas… stopped by last night, a-and gave him to me. He said ma got pregnant again and had the hospital call him when the little one was born.” 

Remus grimaces. 

“So he comes here and drops it off? We already have our hands full with Logan and Virgil.” 

“The baby isn’t an it, Remus! He’s our brother, would you really want Thomas to have kept him?” 

Remus fell silent and looked away for a moment before sighing, then pinched the bridge of his nose while taking a deep breath to steady himself. Patton hated how stressed the seventeen-year-old was. He tried so hard to do everything so Remus could relax like a normal teenager should, even if he never got the chance himself, his brother deserved a moment of peace at least.

“Well, what’s his name?” Remus asks, dropping his hands at his sides. Patton faltered for a moment, what were they going to do about a name? 

“He… He doesn’t have one, they didn’t give him one. Um… Maybe we can come up with one for him later? I need to get the other three up for school…” But Remus waved him off. 

“Already took care of it, I told Roman to tell the principal I was home sick. I’ll run out and get the supplies, but we need to fix up some evaporated milk, with water, and corn syrup until then. I say he’s going to be hungry when he wakes up.” 

Patton nodded and looked down at the baby on his chest who was still sleeping peacefully, a small smile on his little pudgy face. 

“Want me to take him while you do that? You’ve got a steadier hand than I do, and you know where all of Virgil’s old baby stuff is.” 

Patton slowly sat up making sure to keep a firm hold on the infant, but hesitated for a moment, glancing down at the baby then back up to Remus who held his arms out. 

“Be careful okay? He’s really small so don’t hold him too tight…” 

“Pat, just hand him over this isn’t my first rodeo with holding a baby.” 

Patton huffed as he reluctantly handed the baby to Remus, gently prying his finger free and as soon as it was the baby stirred awake; the living room silent before a high-pitched wail filled the room.

Remus jumped as he held the baby close to his chest and Patton reached to take the shrieking child back only to have his hands smacked away. 

“I’ve got it! Just go and fix up the bottles!” 

Patton groaned as he rushed through the house, “Try giving him your finger that worked for me last night when he started to cry!” He yelled over his shoulder. 

The baby’s shrieking grew louder before Remus panicked and placed his right index finger in the kid’s small pudgy hand. It took Remus wiggling his finger a couple of times before the baby latched onto it, his grip holding on tight. 

To Remus’ amazement the baby stopped crying, small whimpers slipped out as big eyes stared up at him. 

“Whoa… You’ve got two different colored eyes…” 

The baby smiled up at him and softly cooed which caused Remus’s heart to melt until the baby decided to shove the older boy’s finger into his mouth and he couldn’t help but shudder at the feeling of gums gnawing on his index finger. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute or else I’d pull my finger away.” 

Remus was only met with another smile as the baby treated his finger like it was his own personal pacifier. 

Remus looked up when he heard a quiet laugh, Patton standing just inside the living room, a purple bottle held in his hand with some milk in it. 

“Oh, shut up. You’re gonna have to feed him while I hold him, I don’t think he’s going to willingly let my finger go.” 

Patton breathed deeply and nodded, honestly, he didn’t know what he would do if Remus wasn’t there to help him.

“I found a pack of unused bottle nipples, so we won’t have to worry about boiling them. I just ran this one under some hot water.” 

Remus nodded as he pulled his finger out of the baby’s mouth, making sure to not pull it away from his grip, and right when he was about to start shrieking again, Patton placed the bottle in the baby’s mouth. 

It takes a few seconds but when the baby begins to drink the two older boys couldn’t help but sigh in relief. 

“I guess… till I get back with diapers just change him and put him in one of Virgil’s old pull-ups, they’ll be big but they should be okay till then.” 

Patton grimaced and shook his head. 

“I’ll just find an old cloth and make a makeshift diaper using safety pins, it's what they used to do in the old days.” 

Remus shrugged and looked back down at the baby, he couldn’t help but smile when he noticed those big mismatched eyes-one an amber brown, the other almost a pitch black in comparison-staring up at him as the infant drank his milk greedily. 

“How the heck are we going to tell the other three about him?” 

Remus looked up startled, Patton’s blue eyes had never held so much fear in them until now. 

“We’ll figure it out okay? Roman’s going to adore him, we'll just have to worry about Logan and Virge… It’s okay, Pat we’ll figure it out.”


	2. Sanders Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little baby go screech.

They’d figure this out. Yeah, of course, there wasn’t a reason to be worried...So, maybe that was easier said than done.

Patton couldn’t calm the baby down, not with the formula Remus bought, not with toys or diaper changes nothing was working. The baby just kept screaming.

“They’re gonna hate him.” Patton teared up, holding the little guy close to his chest and rocking him gently.

Remus had taken to burying his face in a pillow and grunted in response to his brother.

Neither paid any mind to the front door opening, considering it was a common occurrence for people to just waltz in like they owned the place.

“Didn’t know Sanders daycare was up and running again.” The sentence was punctuated by the door closing and if Patton hadn’t been holding a baby, he would have thrown himself into this guy’s arms.

“Steve!” Patton cried over the infant’s screams and stood from the couch to turn and face him, “Th...Thomas, just…” And yeah, Patton was crying too.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok-” Steve rushed over to Pat’s side, “Let me take the little guy, give you a break, ok??” Pat practically shoved the baby into Steve's arms and collapsed onto the couch while outright sobbing.

“Th-they’ll hate him…”

“Who-Oh...fuck- please tell me this isn’t another sanders kid-”

“Yup! Our stupid fucking dad sure likes to get busy!” Remus shouted, albeit muffled by the pillow, “Kid’s got a set of fucking lungs- three hours straight!”

Steve stared down at the baby in disbelief, “Jesus...ok, well I’m gonna make him some food- you guys have a pacifier?”

At that, Remus moved the pillow from his face.

“Oh wow, you’re a fucking genius- OF COURSE WE DON’T HAVE A PACIFIER!!”

Instead of snapping back, Steve took a calming breath and continued to rock the baby.

“And you’ve changed and fed him?”  
Pat nodded and took off his glasses to wipe his eyes.

“Then, we let him cry it out upstairs. Make a little pillow fort for him on your bed to keep him from rolling off. Unless you have a crib for him already?”

“No, asshole.”

\--

Oh, it was at least semi-quiet now, the little guy had been laid on Patton’s bed upstairs with a pillow ring around him so he wouldn’t roll off, but even if he did his bed was just a mattress on the floor, so it wouldn’t be a long drop.

Patton had been sitting on a barstool by the counter, his glasses laid in front of him as he rubbed his face.

He smiles when Steve wraps his arms around his waist, his chin resting on top of Patton’s head as he gives his boyfriend a reassuring squeeze.

“See? Told ya if we leave him up there to cry it out, he’d fall asleep,” Steve says as he presses a kiss to the top of Patton’s head.

Patton chuckles and leans his head back so he can look at his boyfriend, he offers him a tired smile, which earns Patton a chaste kiss to the lips.

“You did… Maybe later I can reward you for being so smart, hm?”

Steve breaks out into a grin and takes it upon himself to turn Patton around in his seat, he slots himself between his legs and wiggles his eyebrows.

“How about I get that reward now, hm? Remus is asleep, the baby’s asleep, and the others are at school… We’ve got the whole place to ourselves.”

Patton laughs and tugs him closer, a coy grin on his face as he leans up to give him a kiss, only to stop halfway.

“What time is it?” Patton asks.

Steve furrows his brows in confusion before sighing and looking down at his watch.

“It’s 1:30, why? Don’t tell me you have to pick up Virgil or something, Pat, we were just about to have some fun!”

Anxiety floods Patton’s body as he pushes Steve away, he quickly grabs his glasses and puts them on.

“It’s been almost two hours, the baby should have made a sound by now!”

“He’s probably still sleeping-” Patton didn’t listen to him though, instead he rushed up the stairs and would have slammed the door open if he knew that wouldn’t have terrified the little baby laying on his bed…

The baby lying face-first on a blanket-

And not moving…

Patton fell beside the bed, tears already clinging to his eyes as he picked the little guy up, only to be met with two different colored brown eyes and an adorable coo coupled with a little smile.

“Oh my god…” Patton held the baby close and let out a sigh of relief, “Flipping scared me, little one.” He only cooed again in response and flailed his little baby arms aimlessly.

Steve leaned against the doorway to the room, “See, he’s fine. Now Remus is probably awake-”

A loud groan from Remus’ room confirmed their suspicions, and Patton cringed but didn’t dwell on it because he was just so relieved the little guy was ok. Seriously, they would need to name asap.

Patton sat on the bed and let the baby grab his fingers, “Gosh, giving me a heart attack and you haven’t even been here a day. A freaking Sanders if I’ve ever seen one.”

The baby just cooed and gave a huge smile before nomming on Patton’s fingers.

\--

Roman had seen the little baby laying on Patton’s chest when he had come downstairs in the morning, but paid no mind to it since he was busy trying to rush Virgil and Logan out the door. Well, Logan wasn’t too much of an issue, he was ready by the time Roman woke up, but the guy never felt like helping out Virgil. Just left that to Roman and Remus.

Remus had been the one to wake Roman by just turning on the bedroom light and leaving actually, which was an anomaly since Roman was usually woken by Patton gently shaking his shoulders. That had been his first sign something was up.

Next was the strange, yet adorable baby.

Honestly, Roman was upset Patton didn’t just let the baby sleep on the floor- What if he had rolled over?! What if the baby rolled over?! He could have gotten hurt, and Roman would not stand it. So, he’d give Patton an earful when he got home, but Roman wouldn’t get the chance because his brother decided to call a family meeting as soon as everyone was home.

All three of them sat on their torn up, stained, couch. Logan and Roman on the edges and Virgil in the middle, swinging his legs since they didn’t touch the floor yet.

They heard the baby before they saw him. No, he wasn’t crying, instead, he was making the cutest cooing noises!

Roman turned to look up the stairs, seeing Patton come down with the little guy in his arms, nomming on a purple blanket-

“Hey, that’s mine!!” Virgil turned and sat on his knees, leaning over the back of the couch. “And now he’s getting slobber all over it!”

Patton sighed as he walked down the last few steps, his eyes tinge red- was he crying??

“You’re too old for a blanket that small, besides you had forgotten about it until now,” Logan said then leaned back against the couch.

This caused Virgil to pout, “But it was still mine…”

“I’m sorry, Vee, should have asked…” Virgil only pouted more and turned back around, sliding down to where his back was basically on the seat cushion and his neck was squished.

“Sit up, come on now-” Patton circled around the couch and stood in front of them, Remus walking in from the kitchen and plopping on the one recliner in the room which you thought would have earned him a disapproving look from Patton since he was literally holding a baby and could have used the rest, but their big brother just looked relieved Remus took the chance to rest. “As uh…you could probably tell- oh jeez, how do I explain this?”

“It appears as though you have a child, starting where you obtained them seems to be the best place to begin.” Logan propped his elbow on the armrest, then rested his chin on the palm of his hand with a look that basically said he wanted to be literally anywhere else.

“Ok...So, Thomascamebylastnightandbasicallydroppedthiskidinmyarms-” Patton rushed out in one breath, “So, we have a new baby brother!”

Asides from the baby nomming on the blanket and making adorable noises, the room had become deathly silent.

Patton laughed nervously, “You guys are...quiet.”

“What exactly did you expect?” Logan dropped his arm only to wave his hand dismissively at the baby, “Does Thomas really intend to keep dropping children at our doorstep instead of wrapping his-” He took a breath and took his glasses off. “Does the child have a name?”

“No…”

“Of course not, why would he? Just another Sanders stray you’re being forced to look after.” He rubbed his face and Roman stared firmly at the ground. The baby wasn’t just a stray, he was their brother!

“He didn’t have a choice in who his parents were any more than the rest of us,” Roman raised his head, turning to meet Logan’s steel-blue eyes, “So what makes him less deserving of a place to stay?? Less deserving of a family.”

Logan scoffed, “Family? Is that what you think we are? We’re survivors and as such it’s not our responsibility to take care of every single kid that came from his unwrapped dick! We physically can’t- We can barely even feed ourselves or even pay the bills, what makes you think we can afford-” He started to count on his fingers- “formula, diapers, vaccinations, and who knows what else for a child that what? Came from the same ballsack as us??”

“Listen,” Patton shifted the baby in his arms, “That’s for me to worry about, not you. I’m the guardian, or at least the one who works and earns the money for this household. So I get to say if he stays or not. We didn’t choose who our parents were, but we’re a family whether you think we are or not and he’s gonna be staying with us for the foreseeable future-”

“No!” Virgil’s face had turned red, “Don’t need him!!”

Patton just looked exhausted, “Vee-”

“I said no!” He scooted off the couch, and glared up at Patton then Remus, “He’s ugly!”

“Well, technically all babies are ugly-” Logan fixed his glasses back on his face.

“Not now,” Remus snapped and leaned forward in his recliner. “Listen, Vee, this little guy isn’t gonna change a whole lot-”

Well, that was a bald-faced lie, even Roman knew that, but Remus didn’t get a chance to defend the new baby before Virgil stormed off upstairs with a loud screech.

Followed, of course, by a louder wail from the baby…

“It’s ok, shh.” Patton rocked him lightly, but he continued to scream.

Roman looked towards Remus who was just at a loss what to do. Taking care of a baby would be a hell of a lot of work-

“Let me take him, you go rest.” Roman stood, Patton couldn’t do this by himself.

Patton sighed, “You remember how to hold a baby, yeah?”

Roman nodded and held his arms out for the little guy.

“Remember to support his neck-” Pat handed him over, the baby still screaming and clutching the purple blanket for dear life as his face turned red.

“Ro’s got ya, dude,” Roman smiled and pulled the other end of the blanket towards the infant’s mouth, but it took a second or two before he began nomming on it again, effectively silencing him except for the occasional sob. “There we go, all good.”

Before Patton could thank Roman, Logan gave an exaggerated sigh as he stood from the couch. “Some fucking family, hm? Welcome to the abandoned kids club, wonder if you’ll fuck this one up too, Pat.”

Logan walked a few steps up the stairs before turning his head to get one last glance at the infant, “But don’t worry, if you don’t someone else will.”


End file.
